This invention relates to paint compositions in general and, more particularly, to paint compositions that can be dispensed in an aerosol spray from a sealed and pressurized container.
Magnetic paint compositions that are formulated for application by brush or other mechanical means are known in the art. Examples of such prior art magnetic paint compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,882; 5,587,102; 5,609,788; and 5,843,329 which are hereby incorporated by reference. Heretofore, a magnetic aerosol paint composition has not been provided.